


Stuck

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Sara is put in a compromising position when she ends up stuck with Leonard. Not the Leonard she knew, but the Leonard from 2013 who is nothing like the man she'd known.





	

for the [@ficcingcaptaincanary](https://tmblr.co/mGfAzq_B1cpy27w3gZC-RUw) prompt on tumblr: _“Stuck in a small space.”_   

.

.

.

She couldn’t believe she’d gotten herself in this situation. Stuck, in a damn closet of all things, with the enemy who wore the face of the man she’d _almost_ fallen for. _Might_ have fallen for. Maybe _had_ fallen for. A little. She sighed now, hands still pressed against the wooden door, as members of the underground weapons facility passed to and fro. There’d been a piece of the spear here. The final piece. One she’d managed to hand off to Ray before battling Snart. Ray had shrunk and flown off with it. Leaving them now with two pieces. Sara and Snart had fought after that. She was the better fighter, despite his scrappy yet precise moves, and hadn’t quite put a lot of weight behind her punches to take him down a peg or two. Then the sounds of guards came and he’d grabbed her, pulled her in the closet. Shutting and locking the door just as the guards had turned the corner. Now, those who ran the facility were going about their business for the day…

All while she was trapped here. With the Leonard Snart from 2013. She’d let her team know she was all right, telling them she was waiting for the right moment to escape undetected. All while he stood there, at her back, silent after the reluctant truce they’d agreed to. He still had his coldgun. She still had her knives. Despite the truce, she was still quite aware and far from relaxed… Especially in this position, with her back against his.

“Relax, Canary,” he said, speaking for the first time in what felt like hours.

“Easy for you to say,” she said in a harsh whisper. “You know, I’m surprised your buddy the Reverse Flash hasn’t come in here to get you out.”

“I’m not. Unlike your team of Merry Heroes… We don’t care about each other. We only want one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“A better future,” he drawled, making her scoff and roll her eyes. 

“So you think they’ll just let you use the spear for yourself when this is all over? _Please_. You’re just a pawn. And they are more than aware that in the future, you work with us. Rip and you are disposable.”

“Not if I can help it,” he said, voice almost a sneer. “I refuse to go out like _he_ did. Like a damn hero. Leaving everything I’ve worked hard for behind. And for what? _Nothing_.”

“Says the guy whose strings are still being pulled where he’s from,” said Sara. “The Leonard I knew died so that he wasn’t a piece in someone else’s game anymore.”

“Yeah, Rip told me all about that. Don’t worry. We both have a plan for the Time Masters, too.”

“Right.” Sara shook her head, eyes closing slightly. Unlike Rip, Leonard’s head hadn’t been messed with. Mick had warned them all. Warned them about how cold and cruel the Leonard before the Legends… Before the Flash… Could be. Sara hadn’t quite believed him. How could someone change so much in three years? Boy how she’d been wrong. It’s like how she’d been, while lost in time, willing to kill those she’d once called allies to protect Ras. “Well, unlucky for _you_ , we have that final piece.”

“For now.” He leaned forward, mouth close to her ear. “Enjoy this little victory while you can. We’ll get it back.”

She was aware of how close he was. Felt the hairs at the back of her neck raise in awareness as his warmth almost embraced her. For a moment she let herself be weak and bask in the idea that he was back and that they were actually here because they were on a mission _together_. And when she needed that extra dose of a reality check, she did the only thing she could.

She elbowed him. 

 _Hard_. 

Making him exhale harshly before stumbling back into the wall of what looked to be cleaning supplies. She looked over her shoulder at him and his eyes were just as venomous as hers probably were. 

“You’re an ass.”

“Guilty,” he acknowledged with a tilt of his head. 

“And nothing like that man I knew.”

“Good.”

“I wonder what Lisa would think,” said Sara, looking away from him, once again studying the texture of the wooden door. It was a dirty move. Dropping his sister’s name. He was just making her feel agitated. That he wasn’t as lost with her around as she was with him around. “Seeing you act like the very man who put all those scars on your body. _Her_ body.”

He pushed forward, almost slamming her into the locked door, it rattling slightly in its frame. “You don’t get to comment on me _or_ my life. I’m nothing like _him_.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” she gasped, the knife she drew pressing into his side. He immediately released her, and she sighed. “Put your hands on me again and the truce is off.”

“Keep your mouth shut about things you don’t understand, and we’ll both make it out of here alive,” he retorted.

And so they kept quiet. When the time came to escape, Sara opened the door. They cleared the hall then walked together only for a moment before going their separate ways. Sara didn’t look back as she found her exit. She just got the hell out of there as fast as she could. She sighed in relief when she saw the jumpship appear. The door opened and there stood Mick with his heatgun. She saw him frown and look off in the distance. After she boarded, standing by his side, only _then_ did she allow herself to look where Mick’s attention was. 

It was Leonard, standing on the opposite end of the roof, looking at the both of them all the way up until the doors closed. 

“You good?” asked Mick. 

“I’m good. Let’s get out of here.”

**END**


End file.
